In the database application development environment, during the application development stage, an important factor is query retrieval time while testing the application. After the application is developed, it's tested to check for all the necessary results over various databases. Execution of query and its response time is very much dependent on a database size. Database size is rather one of the most important factors that affects the query response time. Further, the query response time is drastically affected with the growing size of the database. Thus it is very important to predict and check for the elapsed response time of a query for the large size databases. The database size may have a negative affect the performance of an application.
Various load generation tools are commercially available to provide a solution with respect to query elapsed response time during an application development stage and for the varying size of the database. The most commonly followed approach uses a fraction of database to test the application. Many a times, resource associated problems also affects the process of testing. Large and powerful storage servers are required to store huge mass of data and records required for the testing. With these huge records, data loading is also one of the commonly faced problems.
Thus it becomes important to provide a solution by which testing may be done without consuming additional resources and in lesser time.